


Bering & Wells Prompts

by Dances_In_Ashes



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dances_In_Ashes/pseuds/Dances_In_Ashes
Summary: Pyrotechnician asked for Bering and Wells, 7





	1. Chapter 1

Down under the night sky I’ll lay in wait,  
Praying to whoever will listen to me.  
I’ve fashioned my own cross,  
Been crushed by it’s weight.

There’s no stronger message  
Than dirt in your face.  
…  
We’re all architects of our own private hell,  
No one can hurt us like we’ve hurt ourselves."

-Young Guns, "Bones"

 

They say we are our own worst enemy, and HG Wells knew she was no exception. When her daughter was killed, she could have taken that high road… she could have allowed the men responsible to be locked up and sentenced. But, instead, she had taken that first step down a long, twisting road that had plunged her into darkness of her own making. It had started with Christina’s murderers, how she had killed them slowly and methodically, wishing it could bring her child back, and had escalated to the point where –in a moment of clarity- she had asked the Regents to bronze her. And for a hundred years she had let the fury and grief consume her, warp her, so that when she was finally released from her stasis it was all she had to hold on to.

Until Myka Bering.

She’d tried to go through with her plan to destroy the world, driving the Minoan Trident into the caldera that second time, but then Myka had taken the wind from her sails. The secret service agent had put a gun to her own forehead and screamed at Helena to pull the trigger, but she just couldn’t; it would have been a crime to snuff out such a beautiful life, so perfectly understanding and forgiving. Helena knew she’s constructed this hell herself, living in this sanitary holding cell with it’s white walls and sedatives, and maybe that’s all she deserved.

But Myka was smiling at her, and even though she was a hologram on the other side and couldn’t touch the woman, she felt another piece of her fractured world slide in to place; maybe this wasn’t her hell after all, but the beginning of her redemption.


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you I was hurt  
Bleeding on the inside  
I told you I was lost  
In the middle of my life

There’s times I stayed alive for you  
There’s times I would’ve died for you  
There’s times it didn’t matter at all  
…  
I took the low road in  
I’ll take the high road out  
I’ll do whatever it takes  
To be the mistake you can’t live without."

-Three Days Grace, "The High Road"

It was because of Myka that Helena had changed, why she had abandoned her schemes, why she had rejoined the Warehouse team. The woman had believed in her even when no one else had. There had been something in her worth redeeming in Myka’s eyes, and not only had she believed, but she’d enabled.

Through Myka she had learned to laugh again, to find joy and happiness in books once more, to explore and invent and discover. She’d helped her put Christina to rest and move on, to live again.

She had unfairly betrayed the woman once before, and it had cost her more than she could had imagined possible. It wasn’t until she was imprisoned that she’d realized how much Myka had come to mean to her, and how much she’d lost. Upon her release, she’d vowed to make it up to her by whatever means necessary.

Helena wasn’t sure she would ever be able to fix things, even all these years later, but, running her fingers over her wedding band, she considered that this was definitely a step in the right direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pyrotechnician asked for Bering and Wells, 7

"I’ve been left all alone like a damn criminal  
I’ve been praying for help cause I can’t take it all  
I’m not done  
It’s not over  
Now I’m fighting this war since the day of the fall  
And I’m desperately holding on to it all  
But I’m lost  
I’m so damn lost  
….  
In the blink of an eye  
I can see through your eyes  
As I’m lying awake I’m still hearing the cries  
And it hurts  
Hurts me so bad  
And I’m wondering why I still fight in this life  
Cause I’ve lost all my faith in this damn bitter strife  
And it’s sad…  
It’s so damn sad."

-Within Temptation, "Shot In The Dark"

 

Sometimes the days were quiet, though lately they had become more exciting than not; it was only the nights that remained lonely and dark. During the day, at least, she lived in anticipation of being called into holographic presence at the Warehouse in order to use her knowledge and wits, and, by helping, redeem herself in the tiniest amount. And, of course, to see Myka.

She knew she had no right to enjoy her visits, to lay eyes once again on the agent, but even as she laid on the uncomfortable bed cot in the barren, white-washed holding cell, she wanted nothing more than to change the betrayal that swam in Myka’s eyes, the sad tilt of her lips, the way she shifted her weight away rather than towards.

There was probably no way she could fix things between them, to bandage the hurt she’d caused, and Myka would probably hate her for the rest of her life, but it was all Helena knew she deserved; she’d made the worst possible mistake, and now she was alone, stripped of everything but that tiny thread of hope that she’d be given a chance at redemption, even if it meant laying down her life, because, truly, what was living if the only person who mattered to you –loved- couldn’t even look you in the eye?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Bering and Wells, 9

"Layla, you’ve got me on my knees  
Layla, I’m begging darling, please  
Layla, darling, won’t you ease my worried mind?  
…  
Like a fool, I fell in love with you,  
Turned my whole world upside down."

-Eric Clapton, "Layla"

Helena had apologized for the havoc she’d brought into their lives for what seemed like the hundredth time that week, so, finally, Myka had huffed and rounded on her right there in the middle of one of the B&B’s hallways. She’d looked part frustrated and part tired by the whole scenario, but she grabbed the older woman by her upper arms and shook her lightly. 

“Don’t you ever apologize for the wonder you’ve brought to our lives….to me. I can’t imagine ever having to live without you,” she drew in a breath, hesitating, gauging the moment, then sank to one knee, her hands sliding down to grasp Helena’s in her warm grip, “So I guess now’s a good time to ask if you would…um, will you marry me?” 

“Oh God, Myka…. YES.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Bering and Wells, 31

"Why don’t you drop your guard  
I’m on my knees  
You got the mindset of a killer  
And it will not take you far  
If I had the answer would that make you stay?  
This is the time and place: it is your moment of fate."

-In Flames, "Ropes"

 

They were perched in the most precarious of positions; teetering between the explicit need to run and the longing dream to stay. This is how it had always been between them, an unending dance of push and pull: who would run this time, who would stay? She had once commented that they were forever destined to meet at gunpoint, and how sad was it that even then, all that time ago, she had realized they would leave just to fall back together over and over again?

So it came as no surprise when the line was drawn, an ultimatum given, a decision waited to be made. She either stayed with Myka, taking all that came with the bright young woman, or she stayed away, cursed to her own loneliness, but free from the grasping fingers of the Regents.

It should not have been a difficult decision, and years ago it would have been immediate. But that was long before her amusement and respect had turned to adoration and love, and even her freedom seemed a small price to pay if she were allowed to stay with Myka for the remainder of her years.

With much trepidation, she had dredged up courage and an old family heirloom to answer Myka’s initial proposal to either stay or go.

“Myka Ophelia Bering, I would rather enjoy staying by your side, forever if you’ll allow, and so I ask you for your hand in marriage, that I might keep you forever beside me.”

The answer is immediate, and Helena wonders –just briefly- if this had been part of the plan all along, but Myka’s enthusiastic yes followed by arms around her neck and lips against hers wash the thought away; she’d interrogate her later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Bering and Wells, 11

"Waiting for the light to change from red  
Thinking over all the things you said to me  
All your dreams are dying in the sun  
Pretty soon there’ll be nowhere left to run away

Packed your bags to leave by the morning  
Destination far off and foreign  
It’s never or now

Baby won’t you take me, baby won’t you take me with you?

Feel my heart, it beats like a stopwatch,  
Running out of time with each tick tock."

-Tiesto feat. Kyler England, "Take Me"

 

The Regents had drawn their lines in the sand, condemning Helena to a relationship with Nate in order to keep her away from the Warehouse and shackling her to a life where she wouldn’t be able to tinker with artifacts or play mouse across the map. She had put on a smile and laughed, pretending all was well when the agents had come to visit; “old work colleagues” she’d explained to Nate, who’d accepted the explanation without reason –her Myka would never had accepted that answer. She would have caught the lie immediately, delved for more, drug it out into the daylight no matter how much it hurt, because she’d be there to soothe away the pain afterwards. It was just another thing on her long list of inadequacies when it came to her ‘husband,’ and it made her ache all that more acutely. 

And she’d seen that look in Myka’s eyes when she’d driven away that fateful night, a warring mixture of sadness and regret and… love; there had always been love, even during the worst of their moments together, but this had been the love of heart-break. It had been the belief that they would never see each other again, and that they’d waited too long to voice the feelings between them, that a happy ending had slipped between their fingers.

And it almost had. 

But soon thereafter Myka had turned in her gun and badge, quit her job, explaining to the Regents, to Artie, to her little make-shift family, that she couldn’t just pretend everything was okay. Because it wasn’t, not by a long shot.

Helena pressed against the gas pedal a little more and threw a contented smile towards her passenger seat where Myka was curled against the door, napping; they had no destination in mind, but wherever they found themselves would be home… their happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Bering and Wells, 88

I brought the stars to burn you  
I thought their beauty would turn you around  
"This state of chaos suits you  
But now I’ve got a nation to crush you on my command.  
…  
I searched a world to cure you  
So now I wear the scars of your bitter disease  
I’m rage and ruin before you  
And without a thought in my mind I’ll make you come clean."

-Diablo Swing Orchestra, "Exit Strategy Of A Wrecking Ball"

 

They had been searching for weeks, but, as always, they were always just one infuriating step behind. This frustrated Myka to no end, always having prided herself on being able to track down and bring in suspects, but it also titillated her; her intelligence enjoyed the challenge, the almost-game, that kept her scrambling for the next clue. And, to think, that her most impressive rival was the infamous writer and inventor H.G. Wells. 

The thought always brought a smile to her face, because no matter how terribly upsetting their set-backs were, the very fact that H.G. Wells –a woman no less!- was her intellectual equal never failed to excite her. As a young girl she’d read the author’s works, even still had her dog-earred copy of the Time Machine, and to know one of her heroes (perhaps not quite so anymore) was alive and she could interact with her, ask questions… it was all a bit overwhelming.

“Ah, there you are,” the rich, throaty accent was unmistakable, and the timbre, as always, drew a shiver up her neck; how Helena always managed to turn simple words into a seductive purr, Myka couldn’t begin to fathom. “Where’s your buffoonish partner?” 

The agent turned, only briefly eyeing the Tesla aimed at her, knowing it was really more for show than threat, before letting her gaze wander. “I sent him to check out the cafeteria… he’ll be gone a while.”

One fine eyebrow lifts in amusement, her lips quirking into a smile, before she reaches forward and pulls Myka by the lapels of her jacket into a crushing kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mione913 asked for Bering and Wells, 299

"My secrets are burning a hole through my heart  
And my bones catch a fever  
When it cuts you up this deep  
It’s hard to find a way to breathe  
…  
Wake up  
Take my hand and  
Give me a reason to start again  
Wake up  
Pull me out and  
Give me a reason to start again."

-Bring Me The Horizon, "Sleepwalking"

Theirs had always been a push and pull, a give and take. 

It was the challenge she’d found in Myka, as well as her judgment-free understanding and a plethora of forgiveness, that had encouraged Helena’s pursuit. The woman’s wit and sarcasm had endeared her to the task, and before she knew it she’d fallen rather hard for the secret service agent. 

She was the reason Helena had been able to change; she’d seen the good still inside, she’d given her a second (and perhaps third and fourth) chance, she’d taken her hand and led her back to the light. 

So she found it fair that it was now herself who held Myka’s hand, thumb rubbing over knuckles, as she smiled sadly and spoke gently, trying to draw her love out of the darkness of anesthesia.


End file.
